powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheChibiQueen/Character Sheet- Annie
''-How can be conquering this island so easy? Well... the answer is because I'm the best! ♥ '' -Annie bragging as usual. Annie is one of the most powerful Users and the biggest threat to Helise at the moment, having taken over the 10% of the total population of the whole island into her "Red System" in less than a week. 'Appearance' Annie is a short girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. She is blonde, with yellow eyes that turn red when using her power and dark circles under them. She always has a lovesick-like look on her face She always wears a cardigan that covers most of her upper body, with cuffs that cover her hands. She has a tendence of using a huge amount of different accessories and she's also known for painting her nails in a different color each day, being pink her favourite. 'Background' WIP~ 'Powers and abilities' 'Powers:' Red Queen:' '''Her power only activates when her own blood enters in contact with another person's blood. If she manages to introduce even the slightest drip in another human's organism it'll merge with the blood of that person and extend all over the body, allowing her to completely control that person. She has no limit of people to control and already has control over the 10% of Helise's total population in what she calls her "Red System". Her blood has only be useless againts Add Schwarth because of his healing factor. *[[Blood Manipulation|'Blood Manipulation':]] She can manipulate the blood of the ones "infected" by her Red Queen, but at a basic level. **Blood Crystallization: She usually forms spikes of blood from those who she controls, killing them in a very painful way, this is her favourite way of disposing of "useless toys". *'Brain Manipulation: Annie can not only manipulate the bodies of her victims but also their brains, controlling their thoughts and emotions. **Mind Control *Hive Mind: She shares the consciusness of all the people who are in her "Red System". '''Abilities: *'Persuasion:' Even without using her powers Annie can manipulate people relatively easy only using her words. *'Lie Detection: '''She's able to read the physical language of the people she talks with. **'Body Language Analysis' WIP 'Equipment' She often carries a knapsack sprayer adapted to spreading her blood all over the area she's in. 'Personality' She's a girl of obvious sadistic tendencies but also feels very disgusted when she has to kill someone, as she thinks that when she kills someone she has one toy less. Annie has also shown singns of a twisted view of the world and a mentally unstable personality, changing of mood drastically within seconds. She's also very superficial when it comes to her aspect, disregarding other people's tastes and never changing her own "style". WIP~ 'Relations' Add Schwarth: Annie is obsessed with Add at an unhealthy level, wanting to be with him as much as she wants to kill him. WIP 'Lifestyle''' She's currently planning a massive biological attack over the whole island that would allow her to take control over the entire population. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet